


Babymoon

by SxDxB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: "You know a babymoon usually happens before a baby is bo-"Sweet Pea kissed him."I know what a babymoon is. I thought we could make our own 'babymoon'" Fangs eyed his mate for a moment."What are you getting at?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Riverdale kink week,option 4.) Supernatural Shenanigans:ABO & Mating.

When Fangs came home tonight he didn't expect to walk into what he walked into; Dinner was made and already on the table,candles lit the otherwise darkened room and music was playing in the background. Fangs dropped his bag by the door as he walked further into the trailer that he shared with his mate. Brown hues glanced around curiously as he took everything in. 

"Baby?"Fangs called out as he made his way toward the kitchen. On the fridge there was a note which read: _Grab yourself a drink and relax._ Scrawled out in his mates writing. With a little smile Fangs opened the fridge to find some of his favorite drinks from the wyrm, he grabbed one and closed the fridge. Fangs wasn't entirely sure what was going on here but he knew that his mate was up to something. 

A pair of strong arms slipped around the others waist and at first Fangs tensed,but, he immediately relaxed when he recognized his mates scent. Fangs leaned back against his mates chest as he took a sip of his drink."What are you up to?"Fangs asked softly. Sweet Pea chuckled as he dropped a kiss to Fangs neck."Do i have to be up to something to give my mate a nice night?" he asked as he brushed his lips against Fangs ear. "No. But you're up to something aren't you?"Fangs shivered feeling those lips against his neck, he could feel Sweet Pea's lips curl into a smile. "Mayybeee." he drawled. Fangs hummed in response, he knew his mate extremely well. Sweet Pea could be very romantic at times and it was a side of the other that only Fangs got to see. 

Sweet Pea and Fangs were among the first of the youth in riverdale to be mated so young, they mated their sophomore year- the second pair to do so. The first being Betty and Jughead just a few months before Sweet Pea and Fangs had mated. It wasn't encouraged to mate so young, however, in some cases you just knew when it was right. Despite what others thought. While the newly mated couples had surprised some in riverdale with how early it happened, the most surprising thing came the following year. Junior year; it was full of the usual ups and downs, your everyday high school drama. By the middle of junior year Sweet Pea and Fangs got some unexpected news that turned their lives upside down-in a good way. 

_"Wait, what did you just say?" Fangs asked before Sweet Pea could even open his mouth._

_Lately Sweet Pea had noticed a change in his mates scent but he didn't think anything of it, the moodiness wasn't anything new when it came to Fangs Fogarty. That omega could be sweet as hell one moment and then he'd be threatening to rip your throat out the next- it depended on who you were and if the omega felt you threatened him or his mate in any way. _

_"I said congratulations Mr.Fogarty, you're pregnant." Dr.Monroe said as she set the papers down on the table._

_Fangs stared at her for a while, as if he were waiting for her to tell him it was a joke."You're serious?" he asked._

_"Your results came back positive and if you'd like we can set up an appointment for an ultrasound?"She asked as she looked between the boys. _

_"We were careful though."Fangs looked toward Sweet Pea who looked just as surprised as Fangs felt."Right?"Fangs grabbed Sweet Pea's hand. "Right."Sweet Pea replied and then there was a pause. "Sweet Pea?"Fangs asked. "We were."Sweet Pea started. "But there was that one time.." Fangs eyes widened as he remembered the time Sweet Pea was talking about. "Oh shit.."he mumbled. _

_"That's all it takes boys, one time."Dr.Monroe said. "Sometimes as mates it just feels so natural and being safe slips your mind." _

_They had talked about pups before, but, they didn't plan on having any until they were out of high school. Turns out fate had other plans for them. Junior year went from fun and carefree to preparing for their pup- they still had fun they just had to be more careful than their peers. _

_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_As the days went by Fangs belly grew and Sweet Pea found he enjoyed the sight of his mate pregnant, Fangs sometimes felt uncomfortable about his body but Sweet Pea was always there to make him feel better about it. _

_"I feel so fat."Fangs muttered as he stared at his reflection._

_"You're not fat babe."Sweet Pea said as he walked into the room._

_"Have you seen this?"Fangs asked as he pulled his shirt over his rounded belly. "I'm giant."_

_Sweet Pea took a long look at Fangs exposed belly and he smiled."You've got our baby in there." he reminded as he reached out and gently caressed the taut skin. _

_"I know. But i still feel gross."Fangs pouted. _

_"You're far from gross."Sweet Pea leaned down to kiss his pout."In fact.."he looked over his mates body, making it obvious. It was his job to make sure Fangs knew exactly how attractive he was. "You're so hot." and when he spoke in that more seductive tone it caused the omega to shiver. _

_"You're just saying that." Fangs whispered._

_"I'm not."Sweet Pea stepped closer."Seriously, you're perfect babe."he stroked his mates belly."Not to mention you being pregnant with our pup, that pregnancy glow and all."he trailed off as he pressed a kiss to Fangs lips. "Makes it very hard to keep my paws off you."he whispered. _

_Fangs had to admit he always loved all the attention from Sweet Pea even before he got pregnant and now that he was pregnant and a lot more sensitive than before, every touch from his mate made him feel weak in the knees. Not to mention the kisses drove him crazy._

_"I think you just have a pregnancy kink." Fangs teased._

_Sweet Pea's hands gingerly slid over his mates belly leaving goosebumps in its wake, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Fangs again. "Maybe."He whispered. " I don't see you complaining." Sweet Pea nipped his mates lower lip. Fangs shivered and wrapped his arms around Sweet's neck._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Where's Skye?"Fangs asked softly as he turned to look at his mate.

"With Toni."Sweet Pea gave his mate a smile."I thought we could use a little time for us.."

Fangs arched a brow as he set his drink on the counter, he wrapped his arms around Sweet Pea's neck and pulled him into a kiss."Just you and me on the night of a full moon?" Fangs asked as he looked his mate over. "You know a babymoon usually happens before a baby is bo-"Sweet Pea kissed him."I know what a babymoon is. I thought we could make our own 'babymoon'" Fangs eyed his mate for a moment."What are you getting at?"

"You said you don't want the pups to be far apart in age."Sweet Pea said as he pulled his mate closer by the hips."So i thought it'd be a good time to try-just so happens to be a full moon."Sweet Pea shrugged. "So it can be a babymoon, where, we try for a baby."Sweet Pea explained. 

Fangs stared at his mate for a while before leaning up to kiss him deeply. "I love you so much." Sweet Pea smiled and returned the kiss. "Before we get to the fun stuff we should have dinner." Sweet Pea whispered.


	2. Making A Baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Miss that pregnant belly."Sweet Pea admitted. Fangs smiled as he pulled Sweets into a deep kiss."I know you do alpha."Fangs whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut for the kink week challenge is finally up!  
This is for Riverdale kink week,option 4.) Supernatural Shenanigans:ABO & Mating.  
Enjoy!  
Leave me some love;  
comments and kudos are appreciated.

Sweet Pea had gone all out for this 'babymoon' of theirs. There were candles around the bedroom, a playlist Sweet Pea made consisting of Fangs favorite slow songs as well as some of his own. The shades were drawn but some of the moonlight still crept in.

"Babe, this is amazing."Fangs said softly. "You're amazing."Sweets said as he settled behind his mate, he dropped a few kisses to Fangs neck and began to rub Fangs bare shoulders. "You didn't have to go all out you know?"Fangs arched an eyebrow as he turned around to face his mate. "I mean the first time was.." Sweet Pea chimed in."Not all romantic and special?"He arched a brow as he met his mates gaze."It's not like we were trying to get knocked up."Fangs reached out and brushed some of Sweet Pea's dark locks back. "Maybe not, but, i feel like this time should be special. Everytime should be special." Sweet Pea said as he reached over and cupped Fangs cheek, Fangs leaned into the touch. "We still had fun the first time."Fangs reminded him as he leaned in to press a kiss to Sweet Pea's lips. "We did."Sweet Pea agreed. 

Sweet Pea had to admit that the way the candle light illuminated his mate's smooth tan skin, it was beautiful in every way possible.Fangs looked over his shirtless mate with a smile as he put a finger on Sweet Pea's chest, he ran the digit along the smooth warm skin, brown hues following the line he was drawing down to Sweet Pea's jeans.Sweet Pea smiled as he leaned in to steal a kiss from his lips."It's been forever since we've been able to take it slow."Sweets mused as he let his fingers wander over Fangs chest."Mmhmm"Fangs hummed. The littlest touches always seemed to leave goose bumps in their wake.

Fangs unbuttoned Sweet Pea's jeans before slowly pulling his zipper down. "It's nice though."Fangs whispered as he groped his mates crotch causing Sweet Pea to let out a soft groan. "You just wanna tease me."Sweets mumbled as he moved his hands to Fangs hips."Maybe."Fangs grinned as he was pulled closer. Sweet Pea slid his hands around Fangs waist and slipped them into Fangs back pockets, squeezing his ass gently. 

"Let's get these off."Sweet Pea whispered as he unbuttoned and unzipped Fangs Jeans,he pulled them down Fangs hips slowly. Fangs shifted and helped him get his jeans off."Yours now." Fangs said as he pushed Sweet Pea's jeans down his hips, Sweet Pea moved and slid his jeans off the rest of the way. Fangs reached for his mate pulling him in for a deep kiss, Sweet Pea eagerly returned the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Fangs waist, pulling his mate flush against himself. Fangs wrapped his arms around Sweet Pea's neck as they continued to kiss,Sweet Pea nipped Fangs lower lip causing Fangs to smile. "Mm babe."Fangs whispered against his lips."Lay back."Sweet Pea said. Fangs gave his mate a look before he obeyed his alpha, he laid back on the bed, brown hues meeting his alpha's. Sweet Pea smiled and straddled his mate, he kissed his way up Fangs stomach,his chest, neck, jaw and then finally he planted a kiss directly on his lovers lips. "Mmph."Sweet Pea hummed. Sweet Pea continued to kiss Fangs as he ran his hand down his mates body, he wrapped his hand around Fangs length and began to stroke him slowly.

"Gonna make you feel really good baby."Sweet Pea promised. A smile tugged at Fangs lips as he rolled his hips, thrusting into Sweet Pea's hand. "Keep talking."Fangs mumbled as he kissed his lips. "Gonna knock you up baby."Sweet Pea whispered against his lips. "Yeah?"Fangs asked as Sweet Pea continued to stroke his length."Yeah."Sweets promised as he kissed along his neck. "Miss that pregnant belly."Sweet Pea admitted. Fangs smiled as he pulled Sweets into a deep kiss."I know you do alpha."Fangs whispered. 

"Tell me what you want omega."Sweet Pea continued to stroke Fangs length slowly. 

Fangs thrusts up into his hand again."Want you alpha."Fangs breathed out.

"Want me to what baby?"

"Want you to knock me up alpha."Fangs kissed him.

"Mm"Sweet Pea hummed. 

After a few more minutes of teasing, Sweet Pea rolled his mate onto his stomach before pulling his hips up. Fangs grinned and wiggled his hips playfully, earning himself a playful slap to the ass. "Mm" Fangs moaned softly."Please alpha?" Fangs begged softly. "Please what omega?"Sweets asked as he squeezed his ass."Please fuck me, please."The omega begged. Sweet Pea grinned and gave his ass another playful slap."Since you begged so nicely." Sweet Pea stroked his own length as he lined himself up to his mates entrance, he didn't waste another moment, slowly pushing himself into the omega.

Fangs gripped the sheets as Sweet Pea pushed his cock inside of him, he took in a deep breath as Sweets stayed still, giving Fangs a moment to adjust. Sweet Pea's big hands slid up his mates back slowly."Tell me when you're ready omega." Fangs hummed in response. Sweet Pea's hands massaging his back as he waited for the okay. "Okay, move."Fangs pushed back a little. Sweet Pea didn't need to be told twice, the alpha began to thrust into his mate, keeping it slow at first. Sweets caressed Fangs body as he began to build up a steady rhythm. 

"Fuck, alpha."Fangs moaned out as he reached back for Sweet Pea's hand, Sweet Pea grabbed his mates hand and interlocked their fingers as he continued to thrust."Mmm baby."Fangs groaned. Every moan he drew from his mate was music to his ears, Sweet Pea loved every second. It was approaching his mates heat so their chances to conceive were better. While the best time to try was during a heat, neither of them had a problem with trying a few more times just to be sure it stuck. 

Sweet Pea pulled out of his mate and pushed Fangs hip, Fangs whined at the loss of his mate inside of him. Sweet Pea chuckled."Relax Omega."he said. Fangs rolled onto his back,legs up as he gave his mate a pout. Sweet Pea leaned down to kiss his pout."Okay, okay."Sweet Pea put Fangs legs over his shoulder, he lined himself up with Fangs entrance and carefully pushed his hard cock back into the warm depths of his omega. Fangs tilted his head back and let out a moan."Fuckk, alpha. Mmm pleaseee"Fangs begged softly."More." Sweet Pea leaned down to kiss him and then kissed along his neck."More please alpha." Fangs begged again. Sweet Pea hummed as he ran his hands over his lovers chest, continued to thrust into the omega. Sweets thrust got a little faster and little bit harder and soon enough Fangs was taking his mates entire length. The omega couldn't help the moans that fell from his lips,Fangs ran his hands over Sweet Pea's increasingly warm body. "Want you alpha, want you to knot me pleasee."Fangs begged. The omega knew what his alpha liked and he always made sure to play it up. "Want your knot so bad alpha, please."Fangs begged. 

Dirty talk might've been what got them into trouble the first time they got pregnant, that mixed with Fangs unpredicted heat which then set Sweet Pea off into a rut and that resulted in a lengthy amount of time spent in their tent on the last camping trip they had taken. Every so often Fangs heat would be unpredictable and it'd set Sweet Pea off. They were all over each other without the help of a heat,but, you add in that heat and the alphas rut? whatever plans you might've had before weren't happening for a while. Until the heat ran its course and both alpha and omega could function like normal. It was possible to for alpha's and omega's to control themselves to an extent during a heat. But they were mated, they were young and mated and they had already been in the heat of a moment the first time around. A year later, a different situation, purposely trying for a pup, a heat due any day now? The timing was about right. Only time would tell if they were going to have another pup like planned. 

Sweet Pea's thrust were powerful, the closer he got to cumming those thrusts faltered ever so slightly and Fangs knew, he knew when his mate was about ready to lose it. Fangs was right there with him. Every thrust driving him closer and closer to the edge, one hand tangled in the sheets gripping tightly, the other hand like a vice on his mates shoulder,blunt nails digging into a broad shoulder. Sweet Pea was sucking a rather large hickey onto his mates neck as they drew closer to the edge. "Awhhh fuck baby, don't stop. Don't stop i'm gonna.."Fangs couldn't even the get words out in time as he felt his alpha's knot swell inside him. Fangs threw his head back and let out a loud moan as he came between them. Sweet Pea grunted as Fangs clenched around his cock, a few more thrusts and the alpha was over the edge. It wasn't like a quickie, knotting meant they stayed stuck together for a while until the alpha's knot went away and they could pull apart. The omega was hit by another wave of pleasure as his alpha knotted him, they both moaned in unison. Sweet Pea did his best to hold himself over Fangs but he couldn't do that very long and he collapsed on top of him, Fangs groaned under his mates weight.

The omega ran his fingers through his alpha's sweaty dark locks as they both came down from their high. Sweet Pea tilted his head up to look at Fangs."I love you"Sweet Pea said softly. Fangs smiled and pressed a kiss to Sweet Pea's forehead."I love you too baby."he replied. They knew how this worked, they would be stuck together for a while. Not that either of them minded. Fangs continued to play with Sweet Pea's hair as Sweet Pea closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his mates heartbeat. Strong and steady. "Think we did it on the first try?" Sweet Pea mumbled against his mates sweaty chest. "Hmm"Fangs hummed as he thought about it. "Maybe."he shifted a little."Though i'm happy to keep trying." A smile tugged at Sweet Pea's lips."Me too."he mumbled as he dropped a kiss to his mates collar bone. 


End file.
